Elder Scrolls: Rise and Fall
by Domehead900
Summary: One-shot about Trevor Moore and how he cheated death.


The Elder Scrolls: Fall and Rise

He couldn't believe it. After everything that had occured in the past twenty-five years he was about to die and he still wasn't certain he would succeed. Twenty-five years trying to find a way to succeed after thirty-five years attempting to find their killer. He had exghausted all his resources, from those in the dark brotherhood to those in the thieves guild to those in the mages guild and even those in the fighters guild. He even called in favors with the Imperial Legion and he had found nothing. Now sixty years later, the breton Trevor Moore hadn't found anything beyond the fact that it was only one man who killed his family. All his leads had said that, right before he killed them... or sent them to the isles. Even his powers as Sheogorath weren't enough to find the killer. But at least they would help with what he was attempting.

Sixty years earlier...

Trevor couldn't believe the day he'd had. He'd almost been caught entering the dark brotherhood santuary. After that, he'd created a portal to the Shivering Isles to leave and avoid being caught. He'd then portalled to the Arcane University to take care of some mage business before portalling back to the tower he'd inherited during the oblivion crisis. Finally he was home and could see his wife and son. He began climbing the stairs when he noticed the blood on the snow. A lot of it. Looking up, he saw the river of blood flowing down the stairs. Beginning to look further up, a sense of dread settled in his stomach. Before he saw it he already knew what he'd see. Laying at the top of the stairs dead was his wife and son bleeding profusely. Beyond saving. With a cry he ran up the stairs, slipping on the blood and crawling the rest of the way to their bodies still screaming. As he reached his sons lifeless body, tears began streaming down his face. He grabbed at his body and began to beg the divines to bring them back. After about an hour of that he became angry and began cursing the divines demanding that they tell him why they didn't save his family and finally, when his voice was hoarse, he apologized to the divines and gathered his wife and sons bodies and built a pyre. Placing their bodies upon it, he used his powers as Sheogorath to teleport the pyre and their bodies to the top of the White-Gold tower. Once there, he lit the pyre using a fire spell. He then turned and looking out upon the imperial city, he drew in a breath and let loose as loud of a yell he could. His cry was heard all across the city. People looked up to see him jump from the top only to disappear before hitting the ground. The elder council let the pyre burn for the whole of the three days that it burned. He had made an agreement with them long ago. Plus, he had magically sealed the door to the top anyway. Even had they wanted to remove the pyre, they couldn't get to it. Trevor spent the next few weeks grieving screaming within his home summoning atronachs to kill him only to change his mind and send them away. Finally he decided he needed justice. So he began his search, for justice and revenge. Over the next few years he found many people linked to the murder, some he killed when they gave him what he needed. Others he tortured. The rest he sent to the shivering isles to get their torture. Was he insane? Had his role as Sheogorath finally driven him mad? No. If he was certain of one thing, it was his sanity. Though maybe to be mad would be easier. Maybe then he wouldn't care that he hadn't found the main killer. NO. He couldn't allow that. If he didn't care no one would. And if no one cared then the bastard behind their deaths would get away. Even as things were going, he'd get away. Trevor began to continue his search.

Present day...

Fifty years had passed since he had decided against going mad. And he hadn't turned up much more about the man who'd killed his family. He'd only learned that the man was a high elf and unsurprisingly, a powerful mage. And now he was reaching the end of his life, his hunt having burned him out. Hopefully, his safeguards would work. If everything went well he would cheat death and have more time to find the killer. He looked around and observed the tomb he had built. No one could find it but him thanks to a little bit of Sheogorath's power. And should he ever need it again for some more time it would appear again. Even with all the time and effort he'd put into creating the tomb, he had no clue how well it would work. He only knew one thing for certain, and that was that it had to work. This was magic others had only dreamed of. Hell, just a few decades ago it was magic he had only dreamed of. The power to truly bring someone back from the dead. Now that was something he had never thought possible. And something that many people would kill to get their hands on. Which is why he tied it to himself, so that way it would only appear before him and so that way, should he die outside of it, it would destroy itself. Or at least, he was pretty sure that was what would happen. He couldn't be certain especially where Sheogorath's power was concerned. Finally, all his preparations were ready. He took one last look around the tomb. Maybe he was making a mistake maybe what he was doing was wrong. He stood silent for another minute before deciding that justice for his family was too important. Even if it was more revenge for him than justice for them. So with that, he laid down on the stone bed in the center of the tomb.

In seconds, he was asleep. In minutes, he was dead. Then time went by. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Those became years which became centuries until finally, the tomb blazed with light and fire. The body of Trevor began to glow and shake as fire blazed all around it. The armor he had been wearing had worn away to the point where almost none of it remained. His body though had been preserved by the tomb. Now it was being torn apart to bring him back as the light in Trevor grew stronger and brighter. The fire raging through the tomb began to take a shape. As Trevor's body began to be destroyed, the fire took the shape of a new body and slowly began to take on a solid form. As the new body formed, the old began to disintegrate as the light within it burned brighter. Finally, after a few minutes, the new body finished forming and the old was glowing as bright as the sun. With one finally push, the soul of Trevor transfered from the old body to the new. And with a huge burst, Trevor's old body turned to dust leaving only the remains of the armor it had once worn. And his new body fell to the ground from where it had been floating in the air.

With a gasp, Trevor awoke on the floor completely naked. he quickly looked around for something to cover himself with, and finding nothing but rags he quickly threw something simple that would cover him together. He then went to get up and walk around only to find a deep burning inside him. Instantly, he crumple over in pain. That was when he noticed the exit. Determined to get outside and find help, he began to stumble out of the tomb. He quickly reached the exit and walked outside into the freezing cold of mountains. The moment he exited the tomb, it closed up behind him and disappeared. The burning sensation in him didn't go away though. He tried to keep walking but after a few steps, he collapsed to his knees in the snow, the burning sensation becoming too much. He looked at his arms and saw that it looked as if fire was flowing through his veins. He closed his eyes the pain becoming too much, until finally, with a scream fire shot from his entire body, melting the snow and burning the ground around him. After a few seconds the fire, just as quickly as it had burst from him, was gone. A few seconds after that, he tried to move again. He got up and took about five steps before falling down a hill. By the time he reached the bottom, he was barely conscious. He tried to get up but he didn't have the strength. As he began to go unconscious, the last thing he saw was a man being protected by soldiers running in his direction and a larger group of men in different armor getting ready to jump them. One such man approached Trevor as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Author's Note:

So this has been a one-shot long in the making. I now defer to your guys judgement. When I began planning this one-shot, I planned on it leading into two other stories. These stories would of course be very closely connected. One would follow the adventures of Trevor after this story and the other would lead into that one as well. I won't go into details on either cuz I want to know if you guys would like to see these other stories. So do you guys want to see more of Trevor? Let me know.


End file.
